Starts With Goodbye
by SVUluver101
Summary: He looked up at her but she was already turning away. He just let her go, which was the mistake of a lifetime. E/O to come in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1, Goodbye?

**Alright, I haven't written a story in a long time but I am back and a much better writer (I hope) The story is kinda based on Carrie Underwood's song, Starts With Goodbye. No worries people! There will be E/O! This one begins with Olivia sitting outside her apartment building, on her cell phone…**

**I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah, all the usual stuff.**

The ice cold hair rushed through her brown hair. She was too distracted to be cold, too distracted by her cell phone which she gripped in her hands. She loved him, but she could never have him. He was married. It caused her too much pain to even be around him anymore, to be reminded everyday of what could never be hers, Elliot Stabler.

After time passed she finally got up the courage to punch in his number and press send. It took half a ring for him to answer.

"Liv. Hi, is umm is everything ok? You don't normally call me at 10," he said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine El. Well no I'm not but I don't need… Ok just listen. I can't do this anymore," she stuttered.

"What do you mean? Livvy do you need me to come over there?"

"No. No. I mean I can't be with you every day, I can't look in your eyes and ignore how I feel, I can't live like this anymore," she pulled a picture of them that was taken at last year's Christmas party. They looked so happy, so perfect together.

"I don't understand. I'm coming over there," he said confused and distraught.

Before Olivia could say anything she heard a click and the call ended. He was coming and there was no stopping him now. She thought about running up to her apartment, locking the door and not letting him in. But she didn't move an inch, she couldn't. She was to hurt by what she was about to do.

**********EO**********

Elliot's thoughts raced through his mind. What could she have meant by _I can't live like this anymore._ He loved that woman more than anything else. More than his job, his family, and even himself. He'd do anything for her.

He pulled up to her apartment building and shut off the car's engine. He began running up the stairs but didn't have to go far. There she was, still sitting on the steps, head down and shoulders slumped. She saw his feet walked up and quickly shoved their picture back in her pocket.

"Liv honey, what the hell is wrong? You sounded so," he stopped. He saw a tear fall from those perfect chocolate eyes that made him melt every single time he saw them.

He had called her honey. This was what she couldn't handle. The little hints he liked her or maybe loved her but the uncertainty of him actions.

"Please. Don't make me do this El," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Elliot sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. But she pushed him away and slid to the side. He was so confused by her drastic change in character. Just yesterday they had been laughing over dinner and now she wouldn't even let him touch her.

"Do what?" was all he could manage.

"Elliot," she spoke his name so clearly it pierced the cold air around them. "My life has been stuck in this rut for the past 11 years. I need to move on with my life and the only way I can do that is to let go of some things. And I think one of them is you."

You. That word killed what was left of him. He was planning on leaving Kathy for real this time to be with Olivia and now she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Don't say that. You don't mean that, you can't." He reached out and touched her face, gently forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"But I do. I need to accept you and I will never happen. I need to move on and the only way I can do that is leave," she said with tears building up. She put her hand over his and guided it off her face.

He took his hands back and put them on her shoulders as if this would be the last time he'd ever touch her. He couldn't control his actions any longer and gently put his lips on hers. For a brief amount of time everything was right with the world. But it was broken to easily. He kept his forehead on hers and whispered, "You and I can happen Liv. I want it to. Olivia Benson I'm in love with you. I have been ever since you first walked into that precinct."

"Please don't say that. You're married Elliot. We just can't," she said as she stood up. He looked up at her but she was already turning away. He just let her go, which was the mistake of a lifetime.

**********EO**********

Elliot walked into the precinct the next day, not knowing what would happen as the day progressed. When he got to his desk he noticed Olivia wasn't there. In fact her desk seemed cleaner than normal. He thought nothing of it until she came storming out of Cragen's office with a box in one arm and a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Baby girl," Fin started. But she shot his a look telling him _shut up before I kill you._ He sat back down and went back to work.

Before Elliot could say anything she was gone.

"Elliot. Come here," Cragen said calmly.

He stood up and walked into Cragen's office.

"Shut the door behind you."

He did as told, then sat down in chair across the desk from his captain.

"You know why Olivia just walked out crying Stabler?" he asked with pain in his voice.

"Honestly no. We talked last night but I didn't know she'd act on what she said," the troubled detective said.

"Well she told me she was done. Done with looking at the man she loves every day and having to hide it. For fear of losing the job and you. She quit because of you Elliot. And I don't know what happened so quickly but you're taking the rest of this day off to find out. I want her back here Stabler," he said. "Go."

"Ok Capt," Elliot said and walked out past the wondering eyes of Munch and Fin.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks they've been banging each other and Olivia just broke it off," Fin said with a devilish grin as he put his pen down.

"How could you be thinking about betting when Liv just stormed out of here crying and five minutes later Elliot follows after her looking destroyed? Shows how much character you have," Munch said as he threw his arms in the air and shook his head.

"Wow. Your boney ass is showing respect? What's wrong with you man?" Fin laughed , rolling his eyes at his skinny partner.

"Good point. I'll take your bet. But I think they haven't done a damn thing and Olivia wants to but won't because Elliot is still married. She just wants to move on with her life now. Oh but trust me, Elliot will end up leaving Kathy to be with her. I just know it," Munch said with a fake all knowing look.

"You and your theories Munch Man."

They laughed and continued on with their paperwork. Little did they know, Munch's joke to the bet was all to true.

**Can Elliot convince Olivia to come back? Can he even find her? What happens when an old "friend" comes back into the mix? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and they make me post chapters quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2, Airplane

**Wow two chapters in one day.. I have impressed myself! Hope you enjoy!**

She weaved in and out of people with a bag over of shoulder and hauling a suitcase behind her. Getting through security took time and after that special experience was through she walked towards Gate C. The airport was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon but she'd take it. Arriving at the seating area for her plane she took a chair far from anyone else where she could just think. Some people might consider what she was doing running away from her issues, but she wasn't. She wasn't running, she was avoiding for a brief 2 weeks.

Right as all peace had set in she heard voice she wished she hadn't.

"Hello there Olivia. Glad to see you again," the leachy man said.

"Porter. What the hell are you doing here," Olivia spoke with a special hatred behind her words.

"I came to find you. I don't like where we left things and maybe, just maybe, you'd give me another chance. You know we had something Olivia. And I want that back," he said as he pulled her hand of her leg and held it in his own.

She yanked it away from him. No way she'd let that excuse for a man back into her life. Even if she was leaving she still had feelings for Elliot. It was him or nothing.

"Porter, leave me alone. I'm really not in the mood right now for you and your crap.''

"What happened? Trouble in paradise?"

He was really starting to rub her the wrong way. But she had nowhere to go. So she played along.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well you're really tense," he said moving a little closer. "And you're at an airport with a ticket to California around the busiest time of year for you. What's going on?"

"I just need to get away for a little bit. Captain said it was cool too so," she said looking up at him.

"Ok well, here's my new number. Call if you need anything or if you just wanna talk," he said with a wink and walked off.

She watched him walk away wondering what he was even doing here in the first place. Whatever it was it wasn't her concern anymore. She put his number in a pocket of her suitcase and forgot about it.

_Dean Porter. Could he really still be interested in me after what he did? Ugh no just don't think about him._

She tried and tried but he kept sneaking into her mind. Along with Elliot Stabler who, without her knowing, had just pulled into the parking lot outside the airport.

**********EO**********

Elliot ran into the entrance of the airport and looked for the nearest ticket area. Once he found it he saw the huge line and knew he'd never be able to make it. And as much as he didn't like it he pulled out his badge and pushed his way to the front.

"Please. I need a one way to California. For 4:30," he said panting. He hadn't run that fast in a long time.

"Oh you're in luck. I have two seats left. Do you have a preference for row 26 seat 3 or row 4 seat 3?" the woman said with a way to sweet voice but Elliot didn't notice.

"Row 4 seat 4, please and thank you very much," he said. He knew he'd be sitting next to Olivia with that ticket. She used 4/3 for everything for some reason unknown to him and he picked the closest thing to it.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy the flight," she said and signaled for the next in line to move forward.

**********EO**********

"All boarding Flight 403 to California, please make your way to the plane," a nice voice said to the somewhat instantly appearing crowd waiting. Olivia hadn't even noticed half the people arrive, especially the small family who took a seat next to her. She smiled are them and stood up, putting her jacket on and grabbing her bags.

She took a couple steps towards the plane only to be stopped by two strong arms around her waist.

"Let go of me!" she cried as she heard a hush in her ear and instantly knew who it was.

"Elliot what are you doing here. I told you I can't do this, I'm going and you aren't coming with me," she said turning around.

He released his arms and reached in his pocket. He pulled his ticket to California out and smiled at her.

"I'm coming baby. I'm not letting you leave me again," he said taking a step closer.

"Wait does that ticket say row 4 seat 4? How did you… How did you know that was the one next to me?" she asked with a total unknowing look.

"You use 4/3 for everything Liv. Why exactly do you do that?" he asked. And she just turned away to be greeted by a short little man.

"Excuse me ma'am is everything ok here?" an attendant asked, responding to her earlier cry for help.

"Umm oh ya, it's fine. He just surprised me," she said with a fake laugh and blushed, embarrassed Elliot had scared her so much. The man gave a short smile showing he understood and walked off.

As soon as he left, Olivia went back to a special glare just for Elliot.

"Please don't look at me like that Livvy. We need to talk and if you're really gonna run like this I'm gonna follow you. Wherever you go I'm right there with you. I love you Liv, and I think you feel the same for me," he said with a little smile.

"You're right," she said and he began to smile even more. "We need to talk," she spoke coldly and he felt his heart drop. She grabbed his hand and led him toward the plane.

***********EO**********

Elliot helped her put her bags in the overhead compartment and put his small bag up there as well. He always kept a bag in the car in case of emergencies. They kept an awkward silence until the plane was safely floating in the air.

Olivia looked over at him and began the dreaded conversation.

"You're right."

"About what?" he asked with a hurt look in his blue eyes.

"I do love you. More than you can ever know. But you are married Elliot and you can't get out of that just for me. You'd lose your family, let alone the fact I couldn't live with myself," she said turning towards him and placing a hand on his thigh.

"I was going to. Leave my family I mean. You mean more than air to me Liv," said Elliot with small smile.

Olivia was shocked. He was going to leave all he had for her? Talk about commitment.

"El, sweetheart, you can't. You'd die without air," she giggled.

"I'd die without you," he said sweetly.

She looked down slightly embarrassed but in a good way this time. He had this effect on her that she couldn't quite described.

"Ok I don't know what you two are fighting about but obviously you care for each other so just kiss and make up already," a total stranger sitting behind them said. He'd been eavesdropping on their whole conversation and just had to say something.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude in the situation," the man laughed and went back to watching the movie.

The two cops looked at each other and laughed. Elliot pushed a strand of hair off of the face of the woman he was in total love with. He leaned in and kissed her with his heart and soul and she responded with the same feeling.

"You know why I use 4/3 for everything El?" she asked, her forehead still on his.

"Hmm? Why is that honey?"

"4/3 is the date we met El. It's always meant something special to me and it just became a habit using it," she smiled.

"You know you're amazing right?" he said melting in her chocolaty eyes.

"Ya, I know," she laughed.

It was too late to go back now. Olivia and Elliot had fallen in too deep.

**Is Dean Porter out of Olivia's life for good now? What will happen in California? How will Elliot tell his family? So many questions I seem to be asking people who probably want me to stop wasting time on this and work on the next chapter!**

**Please Review! I love suggestions from you guys! I will include as many as I can! Love yas!**


	3. Chapter 3, One Bullet

**I just have so many ideas for this story and way too much free time I have no choice but to write! Hope you like!**

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have now arrived in Los Angelos California. Look out your windows and you'll see the wonderful beaches. We'll be landing shortly," the captain announced.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open as she inhaled Elliot's intoxicating scent. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her head on his shoulder with his resting on top of hers. His arms wrapped around her body and she was holding on to them. She never wanted to move but the plane was landing and she had no choice.

"El, El honey wake up," she said failing to sit up. His arms were too strong.

"You trying to run away again?" he laughed, his eyes half open.

"Even if I wanted to I'm a little stuck," she giggled and gestured at her position.

He kissed the top of her head and just held her for a second more.

"Ok let's get off this thing and explore the mysterious world of California," he said releasing her.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

**********EO**********

"I should probably call Cragen, Liv. He must be wondering where the hell we are by now," Elliot said releasing his grip on her waist.

"Good idea," she replied.

The phone rang 3 times before he answered.

"Cragen."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I found Liv and she's gonna come back to the unit," Elliot said and shot a smile back to Olivia. She blushed and continued looking at a map, planning out their day.

"Oh great. When will you two be back?" he asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be something soon.

"Umm, like a week at the least. We're kind of in California at the moment. Non-refundable tickets," Elliot said with a light laugh hoping his Captain would understand.

"You two have fun! My best detectives deserve a nice vacation. Consider yourselves free of responsibilities until you get back," Cragen said.

He was already planning some completely inaccurate story to tell Munch and Fin, just to freak them out.

"Thanks, we'll talk soon. Bye."

"Bye Stabler. Don't get into too much trouble out there," Cragen laughed.

With a click the call was over and Elliot turned to Olivia.

"We're all good baby," he said kissing her lightly.

"If that's what good means, I wanna be fucking amazing," she said with an evil grin.

"You'll just have to wait for that," he smiled.

They laughed and went out into the beautiful, unknown world.

**********EO**********

"Yo Capt, what's up with Liv and El," Fin asked.

Perfect timing to mess with his somewhat clueless detectives.

"Liv's coming back soon. They're just spending some quality time in California. Just having some fun," Cragen said with a wink.

That wasn't really a lie. He just implied something more was going on.

"Fun here is having the meaning of what? I mean Fin and I can have fun but I also had _fun_ with my ex-wives. Totally different meanings but both true," Munch said.

Fin winced at the thought of having that strange kind of fun with Munch. Or anyone for that matter.

"You and Fin eh? Never thought I'd have to worry about you two," Cragen laughed.

"See what you did? Why is your boney ass always saying things that get me in an awkward position?" Fin mocked.

"I just love you too much," Munch said, completely serious.

The three men broke out in laughter.

"Oh Capt! You wanna get in on a little bet of ours?" Munch asked, still giggling.

"Depends, how incredibly stupid is this one?" Cragen asked.

"Hey they are not… ok ya but this one's about El and Liv," Fin had a wicked smile.

"That's not really fair for me to get into. I already know everything going on with them," Cragen stated simply, turned, and walked into his office.

"Damn. Man I swear if I lose another fifty bucks to you…" Fin said.

"You really think my complex, insane theory will become true. I'm not that influential," Munch said with an almighty look to him.

"You've said crazier things man," Fin laughed and started back on his work.

"We'll see, we'll see," Munch said.

**********EO**********

Elliot hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was overwhelmed with joy. Walking around a new city with the woman he loved at his side, something just seemed so right. The sky was a vibrant blue with a gleaming yellow sun shining light into people lives.

Olivia saw a little smoothie shop on the corner and pulled Elliot towards it, all the while wearing a huge smile. They sat down at a table and causally chatted until their refreshing drinks.

"Next stop," Olivia paused and looked around, "the park!" she exclaimed.

"I've never seen you so happy before Livvy," he said smiling.

"I've never been with someone I love so much before, Elly," she laughed.

"Elly? Really? That's the best you could do?" he smiled.

"Well… I… Maybe," she said.

He just looked at her.

"It was the best I could pull together with those beautiful eyes looking at me," she said blushing.

"I love you honey," he said.

"You have no idea," she smiled back to him.

She laced her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked through the park, trees shading them from the harsh heat of the sun. The winding path took them to a small pond with a little bench for viewing the amazing scene.

They sat down, Elliot's arm around Olivia, her head on his shoulder, their hearts belonging to each other.

"You know Liv, when you told me you were down with me, I wanted to die," Elliot said, deciding she needed to hear it.

"El, I didn't mean to hurt you, ever. But I thought I needed to stop hurting myself, because I thought you and I would never happen. Guess I was wrong about that huh?" she laughed quietly.

"No matter what we were gonna happen honey; I've loved you too much for too long for us not to. Kathy and I haven't been in love in a long time. Our marriage was over a long time ago, we just never had a reason to leave," Elliot said, a tear forming in his eye.

"What about your kids? They'd hate you for leaving," Olivia whispered.

"No they wouldn't sweetheart. They love you and they aren't really big fans of Kathy. They're actually betting on when I'll leave her for you. They want us to happen just as much as I do," he said, shifting slightly so he could look in her eyes.

"They're betting?" she asked.

Elliot just nodded.

"I think they've been around Munch and Fin too much," she laughed.

Olivia closed the distance between them, revealing just how much she loved being with him.

Reluctantly, Elliot pulled back.

"Anything you ever want, it's yours," Elliot whispered into her ear.

"I want you Elliot. To be with you forever and never, ever, lose you," Olivia said as her hand made its way to his face.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled and kissed the beautiful woman in front of him again.

**********EO**********

It made him sick, the sight of Olivia in Elliot's arms. She should be with him. She'd be happier, that's for sure.

At least that's what Dean Porter thought as he watched the two detective's kiss over and over again from the bushes. He was going to ruin them and force Olivia into his arms. Who else would she turn to if something happened to her precious Elliot?

He ducked farther down when Olivia stood up and pulled Elliot with her. They laced their fingers once again and took off towards their hotel no doubt.

**********EO**********

"You remember Porter right?" Olivia asked Elliot, unknowing he was following right behind them.

Elliot simply rolled his eyes in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. "Well before you came to the airport he was there. He gave me his number and said he wanted to give us another chance," she said mocking him.

Elliot lifted up their tangled hands and said, "I think I got him beat."

"You know you do baby."

"Oh really," Porter said just loud enough to scare the hell out of both of them.

"Dean, I umm… Hi,'' was all Olivia could squeak out.

"What are you doing here Porter," Elliot said coldly. He was not happy with his sudden appearance.

Dean took a step towards Olivia, causing Elliot to pull her into his arms.

"Protective there Elliot?" Porter mocked.

"Yes he is. I'd suggest you get away from both of us before he kills you,'' Olivia hissed.

"Well I'm not sure I'd be the one that ends up dead there Olivia," Dean's evil tone was too much to bear for Olivia.

"You're just asking for me to send a shot straight through you, Porter," Elliot said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm… I thought you'd say that. So why don't I be the first to say, goodbye Elliot," Porter said in a tone that was a little too sweet.

He pulled out his gun and sent one shot into Elliot's chest.

"If I can't have you Olivia, no one can," he laughed and disappeared into the crowd of people forming.

Olivia stood there in awe, until she heard a simple gasp for air that brought her back to reality.

"Elliot!" she screamed. "Someone, call 911," she yelled at the crowd surrounding them.

"I did miss, an ambulance will be here in a couple minutes," a man said.

"Thank you," she said returning her attention to the dying man who clenched her shirt in one hand.

"El, baby, stay with me. You're gonna be ok, alright? Look at me, look at me!" she screamed as his eyes started closing.

She pushed down on the bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Li… Liv… I lov… I love you," he whispered.

"Shh I know honey, I know. Save your energy, don't talk," she said pretending to be calm when on the inside she wanted to scream out.

The sirens got closer and closer until a man taped Olivia on the shoulder.

"Ma'am we need to get him to the hospital. We'll need you to move," the man said with a sense of urgency.

"Yes, of course. Can I ride with him?" she said with tears gushing down her face.

"I don't see why not, c'mon we don't have much time," he said pulling her into the ambulance.

The man banged on the wall separating them from the driver.

"Go,'' he screamed.

Olivia held onto Elliot hand.

"Its ok baby, I'm right here," she said completely unable to control her emotions.

**********EO**********

It'd been four hours, and Olivia hadn't stopped pacing or crying since he was wheeled into surgery.

She'd called back home to tell the situation and the whole gang had taken the first plane out they could.

_They should be here by now. What the fuck is taking so long? Why the hell would Dean do this? Was he jealous? Oh of course he was, stupid. You heard what he said at the airport. Why was he in California though?_

So many questions Olivia kept asking herself. She was beating herself up over something that she couldn't have controlled in any way, shape or form.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh baby girl are you alright," Fin said pulling her into a hug.

She had Elliot's blood all over her. Of course she wasn't ok.

"He was down so quick. It all happen so quick I couldn't do anything," Olivia sobbed into Fin's shoulder.

She couldn't be the strong one anymore. She needed to be comforted and Fin, Munch, and Cragen were perfectly willing.

"Oh my little girl, he's going to be ok. He's strong Olivia. You know he'll pull through," Cragen said, rubbing her back.

He couldn't bear to see the closest thing he had to a daughter like this.

They got Olivia to sit and calm down before asking her to explain the situation.

"Why didn't I see that coming? I could have stopped it, and Elliot would be fine right now. If I hadn't come here," Olivia was cut off by Munch's voice.

"Don't do this to yourself, Liv. None of this is your fault. You did what you could and that's all that matters."

Munch gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Ms. Benson?" a doctor called.

Olivia was by him in an instant.

"Yes doctor? Is he alright? What's going on?" she panted.

"Ms. Benson, please calm down. He's fine. Bullet went through and through. Missed all vital organs," the man smiled as put his hand on her arm.

"He's ok?" she said stunned with happiness.

"Yes ma'am. He's a fighter alright," she looked at him puzzled.

"He's asked six times now to go home and already tried to walk out of the room."

"Can I see him?"

"You can take him home if you want."

She started walking towards the room he was in.

"Oh wait! Doc!" she yelled.

"Yes," the man answered.

"Could he take a plane back to New York? That's where we live and we should probably be getting back," she smiled.

"Ya he can. Good luck to you two," he smiled and walked off.

She gestured to the rest of the group to come over to the room. They followed.

"You know you're not supposed to get shot by jealous lovers of your partner," Olivia laughed with the rest of the group as they walked towards his bed.

"Well I'll try next time," he laughed. "You guys all came out here for me?"

He was touched these people cared so much about him

"Well Liv was pretty hysterical on the phone. We had to," Cragen said, winking at Olivia.

"I was not hysterical, I was worried," she blushed.

"Let's get our sorry asses home, and the boney one too," Fin laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Elliot said.

"We'll give you a minute to change, unless you want to stay in that lovely gown," Munch sarcastically stated.

"I'll pass man. I'll be out in a second," Elliot said.

**********EO**********

Within half a day they were all back in the precinct, listen to Elliot and Olivia tell their story of the California adventure. They purposely skipped over the kissing and confessing their love for each other parts though. That could be kept private a little longer. At least until Elliot went home to his crazy wife, to explain to her they were over.

**Why did Dean do this? Will he get caught? What will Kathy do when Elliot announces he wants out for good? What will Cragen do when he learns about the relationship? Will Munch or Fin win the bet? So many question and answers to come! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me live, keep me alive, and make my hands type chapters faster!**


	4. Chapter 4, Revenge

**Sorry it's taken me a little bit… I've been starting a few other stories that I'll post in a couple days!**

Back home in the precinct of the Special Victims Unit, all the detectives sat at their desks, working hard as the Captain pondered what Elliot and Olivia could have done that made Dean so upset.

Olivia heard a little beep that brought her back to planet earth.

She looked up to her email and saw she had one new message from Elliot. Why couldn't he just talk to her? She was sitting right in front of him.

Those were her thoughts until she opened the message, then she knew why he didn't just speak.

_Livvy,_

_What happened in California, you couldn't have seen it coming. I know you think it was your fault, and don't you deny that, but baby there's nothing anyone could have done about it. Just know I love you. Nothing's ever going to change that._

She felt tears build up in her eyes, but she had to hold them back.

Olivia glanced over at her partner who stared straight back. They had a brief moment where no one else existed, just them.

When Elliot saw her open her mouth to talk he just shook his head and looked at her computer.

She sighed and began typing.

_El you can't tell me this isn't my fault. If I hadn't ran away to California or given into my feelings for you, you wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place. But you're fine, and our relationship couldn't be better. We need to focus on more current issues such as catching that bastard Dean and you talking to Kathy…_

Elliot didn't want to think about that conversation he had to have with his soon to be ex-wife later that day. He knew Olivia felt guilty for all this but she was prepared to move on and so was he. At least until their next little drama began.

_You're right as always honey. _That was all he could reply before Cragen walked into the bullpen and announced, "You all can go home. There are no leads on any cases and it's getting late. I think we all deserve a break." He looked specifically at Elliot and Olivia.

With that everyone was out of there in seconds, once again leaving the lovebirds alone.

"You want a ride home?" Elliot asked.

"No I'm good. You have to get home and talk to your beloved wife," Olivia said with a wink.

"You're so lucky I love you," he laughed.

"Hey! You think its easy being the 'other woman'," Olivia joked.

"I think you have it a lot easier than I do here, Liv," he chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

"Good point. I love you El," she whispered as she made the gaps between them disappear.

All their worries and cares were gone for those short moments that their bodies were one.

"Wish me luck," Elliot winced at the thought.

Olivia just smiled and the two walked out together.

"Finally," Cragen said to himself from his office.

Olivia and Elliot hadn't noticed he was still there, or that he'd been watching the whole time.

"Those two will be the end of me," Cragen laughed as he grabbed his coat and left.

**********EO**********

"HE WHAT?" Kathy screamed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am, uh Kathy, but I saw it with my own eyes," Dean said with a false act of disappointment.

"I knew it! I knew he was cheating on me with that slutty bitch he calls a partner!" she said with her anger rising quicker than thought possible.

"Kathy may I offer you a way to get back?" Dean asked, standing up and moving closer to her.

"Please. I'd do anything to get back at that little," Kathy was cut off by Dean who stopped her before she could swear anymore.

"Olivia took one of your most precious things away from you, why don't you take away her most valuable allies," he smirked pulling out a small handgun.

Kathy looked stunned he would give her such an idea.

"Come on. Olivia would be miserable and she'd be alone in the world," he smiled. He just wanted her life to be as terrible as possible for his own sick amusement.

"But she'd still have my Elliot. He'd comfort that little bitch," Kathy said.

"Your Elliot? He's obviously not that anymore. He picked Olivia over you more than once. He went to California with her and didn't even think to call you. If I were you, I'd want revenge."

"You're right. Give me that," she said grabbing the gun. "I'll handle this."

"Good girl. Now the best way to handle this is if I take care of Cragen and Munch. You get Fin and Elliot," Dean spoke, brain-washing Kathy into his own little robot.

"Smart," she said as she heard a car door slam. "That's him! You can get out the back, hurry! I'll meet with you Saturday to discuss where we go after this" Kathy whispered pushing him out.

She threw the gun into the fruit bowl and covered it up. He'd never even touch that thing, he hated fruit.

"Kathy we need to talk," Elliot spoke with no emotion.

"Oh ok honey. What is it," she said as if she has no idea what was going on.

She pulled him down onto the couch with her so they were sitting side by side.

He looked in her eyes and began his story.

"Kathy I'm sorry to hurt you, but I'm in love with Olivia. And we both know this marriage has been over for a long time. I'm so incredibly happy with her and I know you aren't anywhere near happy with this marriage. I think we should end it now," Elliot said waiting for the fireworks.

"You're right," she said looking into his eyes.

Her answer surprised him, was it really going to be that easy?

"You're right that this marriage ended a long time ago. I hope you're happy with Olivia, Elliot," she said walking up to "their" bedroom.

She spoke again. "I think it'd be best if you didn't sleep here tonight."

"Ok. I umm, we'll meet soon about the divorce papers?" he asked.

The word divorce hit her hard enough to knock her over and back down the stairs, but she held strong. She had a plan.

"Ya, ok. Whatever," she said shutting the door to, now her, bedroom.

Elliot walked out and started his car. He called Olivia.

"Benson," she said.

"Hey it's Elliot, drop to cop act," he laughed.

"Oh sorry, didn't check the caller I.D.," she giggled slightly embarrassed.

"Ya can I come over?" he asked.

"Oh uh, ya sure. Did you already talk to Kathy?" she said.

"I did. She said she understood and she hopes were happy. I think something's wrong with her. Our talks are never that easy," he skeptically said.

"Maybe she has a plan to get back at us," Olivia joked.

"Oh come on. She's not capable of revenge," he stated. Oh how wrong he was.

"Good point. Well you just get your ass over here and we'll get your mind off… her…" Olivia said seductively.

"Sounds good to me baby. I'll be there in a second," he said.

"Ok you just hurry. I don't like waiting," she laughed.

"You just hold on a couple…." he was cut off by a screeching of the tires below him.

Olivia went silent when she heard a crashing noise.

Elliot's car had gotten out of his control and crashed into a deli. He took another car with him into the building.

"El? El are you there? Hello? El answer me!" Olivia began screaming into her cell phone.

…. No response.

"El please!" she yelled.

There was only one way he could have taken to get to her house. She grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head as she began running down the staircase.

She kept screaming into the phone until she heard the sirens and saw the unreal scene.

Elliot's car was halfway into the deli and crunched. There was another car lodged between a telephone pole and the corner of the building. There was no movement in either car.

Olivia dropped her phone into her pocket and ran as fast as she could up to Elliot's car. She looked down to see a blood-soaked seat.

"Ma'am you can't be here," a police officer said trying to pull her away.

"No wait I'm a cop," she said hysterically pulling out her badge.

"Oh oh I'm sorry. Do you know the man who was in this car?" the young man asked.

"It's my partner's car. Is he ok?" she said shaking to poor boy.

"When we got here he was already in the ambulance. From the quick glance I got it didn't look good," he said with a sorry look in his eyes.

"How did this happen," Olivia stuttered.

"From what we've found there's a bullet in one of the tires. It caused the car to spin out of control and caused what you see to happen."

Olivia was speechless. She just looked at the crunched driver's side of the car that belonged to the man she loved. It seemed almost impossible that anyone could live through that. But Elliot would, he had to.

"I think you better go see if he's ok. They took him to Mercy," the man said.

"Th… Thank you," Olivia said and began to run to a parked cab.

"Whose cab is this?" Olivia screamed over the crowd.

"Mine, Miss," a small woman said stepping forward.

"Take me to Mercy. Now!" she yelled.

"Alright, let's go."

_Get to Mercy now, there was an accident_

She sent the text to Munch, Fin, and Cragen. Little did she know, Cragen and Munch wouldn't get the text.

Fin only had a small window of opportunity to get out of his apartment before it was almost too late for him as well.

**OMG I'm leaving you guys hanging with this one… Are Cragen and Munch dead? Am I that evil to do that? Will Elliot survive the accident? How will Olivia cope with all this pain at once? Will Fin be ok? What has the world come to?**

**Please review and make me a very happy writer 3 **

**Leave me ideas of what you want to happen next! **


	5. Chapter 5, One Less Problem

**Got a couple emails about ideas, most of them saying LET EVERYONE BE OK! Let's see just how evil I am….**

It went to voicemail again. Olivia had to have left at least 20 by now on Cragen's phone. This wasn't like him, something had to be wrong.

"Ms. Benson?" a tall doctor said.

"Yes? Is…Is Elliot going to be ok?" she began crying again.

"He'll be in surgery for another couple hours. His injuries are pretty bad," the doctor sympathetically said.

"I have to get out of here," she said pulling out her card. "Call me when he's out, ok?" she asked, placing the card on his clipboard.

"Ok ma'am."

Olivia began sprinting out the door. The cold night air hit her face. She was stunned for a second but knew she had to get to Cragen's house.

She called a cab and stuttered out the address.

The ride was short but to Olivia seemed to take hours on end. Her thoughts consumed her of the wellbeing of her closest friends.

"Excuse me? That'll be $36.72," the cab driver said holding out his hand.

Olivia slapped down a $50 and ran out. Cab rides had become so expensive.

She hadn't even noticed how much extra she'd given him when he drove away. She was too distracted by the cracked window on the door of the Cragen residence.

She pulled out her gun and held it low. Slowly, she walked up the shallow steps, one by one.

As she pushed open the door it gave a little creak, adding to the eerie scene in front of her.

"Hello?" she called as she stepped over the debris that was Cragen's furniture.

Whoever had broken in here hit it like a tornado and left nothing standing in their path.

"Hello? Cragen? Are you here?" Olivia cried out.

"Olivia?" a small voice called.

She put her gun away and ran up the staircase.

"Where are you?" she yelled.

"In here."

She walked towards to door that the voice came from.

She pushed it open, bracing for what she was about to see.

"Oh my god," was all she could say as she shoved the door open...

**********EO**********

"Livvy? Is that you?" Elliot said, approaching a female figure in front of him.

"El, El you need to wake up for me ok?"

It was Olivia. He ran towards her but wasn't getting any closer.

"Liv? Where am I? What happened?" he asked still getting nowhere closer to her.

"Elliot wake up, pull through this," she said her voice getting more and more distant.

Fog slowly decreased his ability to see her figure until he was just running towards nothing.

He was surrounded by white. No noise. No smell. No sight. A personal hell.

"Olivia," he tried to say but nothing came out.

She said he had to wake up. Why would he have to wake up? But if Olivia said it, he'd have to try.

Light flooded into his eyes as they slowly fluttered open. He tried to move but his body wasn't in his control.

"Doctor Sangra, he's awake," said a female voice.

"Welcome back, Elliot," a woman said looking down at him.

"What happened? Why can't I move?" he said, very confused.

"You were in a car accident. You just got out of an extensive surgery. You're bodies still being affected by the drugs you were given. You'll be just fine now if you get physical therapy to rebuild some muscle in your leg," the doctor said smiling.

"I need Olivia," he said trying to sit up but failing miserably.

"I called her. She said she'd be here as soon as possible but there was a mess she had to clean up first. I'll send her to you as soon as she arrives."

"Thank you."

As Elliot went back to trying to move, all his memory of the accident came flooding back.

He was talking to Olivia on the phone and looked out the window on his left. He saw a woman dressed in all black. He heard a gunshot and began spinning out of control. He dropped his phone to gain control of his vehicle. It didn't work. He remembered a crash, a scream, and then black.

When he could finally lift his head he looked down at his limp body to see his leg in a cast and being elevated with a pillow or two underneath it.

He needed Olivia.

**********EO**********

"Cra… Cragen what happened here?" Olivia asked short of breath.

"He came after me, with a gun. I had no choice. It was self defense," Cragen said not once taking his eyes off the dead body that was Dean Porter, lying in front of him.

"Capt, let's get you out of here. We'll get this taken care of ok?" she said as she pulled him up.

They carefully avoided the body and were outside the house in an instant.

"He just came at me and when I saw the gun I…" he trailed off and looked at the ground. He couldn't believe he'd taken a life.

"Listen to me," Olivia said as she grabbed his shoulders. "If you hadn't shot him you'd be the one lying on that floor. You know a lot more people would be upset in that case."

"Liv he told me, right as he was going to pull the trigger that this one was for you. Do you know what that's supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. Oh shit," she said her eyes widening.

"What is it?"  
"Elliot. He was in an accident. Someone shot his care wheel. You don't think…" she said, her hands shaking now.

"What time was the accident?" Cragen asked, his senses coming back to him.

"Around 10:30" she said.

"It couldn't have been Dean, that's about when he showed up here," he sighed.

"Then who the hell… Wait you didn't answer when I called you because Porter was… Shit shit shit!" she cursed as she pulled Cragen towards his care.

"Where are we going, Liv?" he asked really confused.

"Munch's apartment," she stated.

"Porter was here, he couldn't have been…"

Olivia cut him off, "Obviously there's more than one person involved in this. Whoever shot Elliot's car was long gone by the time any cops showed up. They could have gone after Munch or Fin," she explained and Cragen raised his eyebrows.

"They didn't answer their goddamned phones either," she screamed and he finally understood.

The two drove away as soon as they explained the horrible scene to an arriving detective.

**********EO**********

"That'll be $32.50 sir," a preppy little girl said.

"Damn the price of boos sure has gone up," Fin stated, flashing the girl an I.D. and grabbed his bag.

He walked out the store and a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alley.

"Kathy? What the hell?" Fin seemed surprised she'd pull something like this.

"If you're planning on using me to make Elliot jealous I'm not interested," he chuckled and tried to walk away until he felt a fun press to the back of his head.

"I don't want you for a sick little game. She's gonna pay, yes she is," she let out an evil laugh and pulled Fin into the shadows.

**********EO*********

Olivia practically jumped out of the car while it was still in motion as they arrived at Munch's house.

She banged on the door and screamed out, "Munch! Are you ok in there?"

"Whoa calm down there Liv. I know you want me but can you be a little quieter about it," Munch laughed opening his door.

"You mean you're ok? No one's been here at all?" she said looking behind him into his house.

"Liv honey, I'm fine," he assured her. "Capt? What are you doing here? You don't look to good."

"You're not safe here Munch," he stated clearly.

"Do I even…"

"Come with us. We need to go find Fin and make sure Elliot is ok," Olivia said pulled at Munch.

"Ok Fin's fine. He just called me like 10 minutes ago alright. Let's just go see Elliot," Munch assured them.

"So he'll answer a call from you but not me. Wow I feel incredibly loved," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You know we do," Munch laughed.

"Ya whatever, so to Mercy then?" Olivia asked.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully out little Elliot is alright," Munch joked.

Olivia wasn't quite sure why but something felt wrong, really really wrong.

**Ok I swear the next chapter will have the answer to the drama that Fin is in AND lots of EO cuteness! But until then leave me a review and some ideas!**


End file.
